


Soul on your skin

by Kian051001



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Persona 5, RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: In this world, there are tattoos on most if not all people. These tattoos are black and show the purest manifestation of one’s soul, their essence. When they touch their soulmate for the first time, they become pure white. People call this the purification as they see it as a purification of one’s soul.





	1. Chapter One

In this world, there are tattoos on most if not all people. These tattoos are black and show the purest manifestation of one’s soul, their essence. When they touch their soulmate for the first time, they become pure white. People call this the purification as they see it as a purification of one’s soul.  
Adora had gone sixteen years without even a glimpse of her soulmate. She stepped into Brightmoon academy as a girl on a mission to find her soulmate and to hopefully date them. Adora hoped it was a girl, being platonic soulmates sounds less fun than being able to have someone to share a house with, a bed with. That was the dream. For now, she tried to focus her energy on Brightmoon and her studies. Brightmoon was an enormous building that towered over Adora adorned with a gemstone above the doorway and what she could only assume was the school’s motto “Pour l'honneur de grayskull”. She didn’t speak that language, so she just ignored it and continued to walk into the cream school building. Adora didn’t know her way around, therefore she decided to go to the closest person and ask them. The closest person was a black-haired boy with black eyes and ring glasses that seemed to fit perfectly on his face, he was talking to a brown-haired and red eyed girl and smiling lovingly. She assumed they were soulmates; however, she couldn’t see a white tattoo, it would have stood out in all the black he was wearing. She tapped his shoulder to try to gain his attention.  
“Hi!” Adora smiled at the couple  
“Hey there. You new?” The boy replied a welcoming smile on his face  
“Uh yeah,” She smiled awkwardly, “How’d you guess?”  
“Well for one, you’ve been stood outside of the school doors trying to decipher the school’s motto for a solid ten minutes. Only newbies do that.” He laughed  
“Ah, you got me, so are you two soulmates?” Adora asked instinctively grabbing her tattoo  
“No, we don’t have soulmates sadly, we’re in a very let’s say interesting relationship.” The boy smirked, “Name’s Akira, Akira Kurusu.”  
“Adora Lighthope, the pleasure is all mine.” Adora replied  
“Anyway, principal’s office is that way,” He pointed down the hall to the very clearly labelled office, “She’ll point you in the right direction. Good luck, I’ll see you around Adora.”  
Adora left Akira and his friend to their business and walked down the hall which led her to an office with a label, “Angella Brightmoon, Principal”. She knocked on the door opened it to find a beautiful woman with flowing purple hair and a white oval shaped gem tattoo on her arm.  
“Like the gem outside.” She thought to herself  
“Who might you be?” Principal Brightmoon asked  
“Adora Lighthope. I am a transfer student.” Adora replied  
“Ah of course. Come on in.” She motioned to a seat in front of her desk.  
Adora sat down in the seat and waited for Principal Brightmoon to find her timetable. The principal lit up as she found it.  
“Here you go darling. I hope you enjoy your time at Brightmoon Academy.” Principal Brightmoon smiled  
Adora looked at the timetable. Ah, science first she could learn to live with these new arrangements. Adora’s parents had decided to live in this kingdom after they had been forced to escape discrimination in their past Kingdom due to her parent’s status as tattooless people. Adora had been lucky. She was born with a tattoo. One in three are unlucky, like that Akira kid or his friend. The gods just didn’t choose a perfect person for them. That meant that those people could be the soulmate to those with a tattoo or maybe they could meet someone by chance, or multiple people. People don’t often discriminate based on the lack of a tattoo in the modern day it is seen as a more natural occurrence, but the Horde was different there was a reason people called it the Evil Horde. The Horde was, at one-point, Adora’s home though and she would miss it. Adora rolled up her sleeve to look at her tattoo, it was still there. The Sword of Hope (as her parents had called it) a sword with a twisted hilt and a gem in the middle that looked like it lit up like fairy lights. This sword symbolised hope for a better future for her one with someone who would understand her, love her and support her unconditionally.  
She walked to the room indicated to her on the timetable that she had been given. Adora looked at the room. It had a mahogany door with a window and through the window she could see a tall older man teaching about a chemical formula that Adora didn’t recognise whilst his arm, detached from his upper body, pointed at the various parts of the formula as he taught it in more detail. Adora knocked at the door and opened the door.  
“Who might you be?” Asked the teacher.  
“I’m Adora and I am one of your students for your class, I was talking to the principal so I’m sorry that I’m late it won’t happen again.” Adora explained  
“Right, I am Professor Shirogane, just call me Shiro. We’re learning about photosynthesis so learn what you can during this time, and I will give you the notes from this lesson afterwards.” Shiro smiled and pointed Adora to a seat between a boy who had brown hair and brown skin wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts and a girl who looked weirdly similar to the Principal.  
“Hi!” She said as she sat down  
“Hi, I’m Bow,” Bow smiled a wide smile as Adora sat down. Adora noticed Bow’s tattoo of a bow and arrow on his arm it was black just like Adora’s, “and this is Glimmer.”  
“Glimmer Brightmoon,” The shorter girl held out her hand to shake Adora’s hand her sleeve moved up and Adora noticed that she was tattooless, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Now let’s focus on the lesson.”  
“Hey, Glimmer!” Adora called to Glimmer after the lesson.  
“Hey Adora.” Glimmer replied smirking  
“You don’t have a tattoo, right?” Adora looked sympathetically at Glimmer, “I’m sorry but it must be hard to be the daughter of the principal and have no tattoo, I hope you find someone that you can call your own.”  
“I’m sorry Adora but did it come across as though I am not confident in myself because I don’t have a dumb tattoo? You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, I guess that’s what they taught you in the horde. Don’t speak to me or Bow in science, we don’t accept people who judge people based on appearance here.” Glimmer stormed away not even giving Adora the chance to defend herself.


	2. Hey Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Transphobia and deadnaming.  
> So this took me longer than a week. Sorry, school.

Adora walked slowly through the school, disappointed in herself that she had made a first impression on a person like that. Then she saw it in the corner of her eye, Bow was being attacked by a group of 4 people.  
“Put on a dress, Belle. Don’t be such a bitch.” One of the boys said.  
“Are you lesbians with Glimmer and just trying to hide it?” The ringleader sneered throwing a punch at Bow.  
“You’re just asking to be bullied dressing like that, queer.” One of the boys smirked  
Adora recognised them upon closer inspection as Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky.   
“Hey!” Adora shouted, “Who do you think you’re picking on?”  
“Just little Belle here.” Cardin smirked, “Would you like to join us or join her, Horde scum.”  
If Adora wasn’t pissed with their transphobic bullshit, she was pissed now. She launched a punch at Cardin flooring him. She continued to punch through the bullies. She stood over them and lifted Bow off the ground.   
“I’m sorry you had to go through that. Maybe they’ll learn that your name is Bow. And you’re fucking male.” Adora smiled, “Where’s Glimmer? I should bring you to her.”  
“She’d be in the Principal’s Office with her mum.” Bow smiled, “Thank you so much Adora.”  
“No problem Bow, let’s get you back to your friend.” Adora said  
As Adora and Bow walked through the door Adora spotted the headmistress and her daughter in a heated argument.   
“No! You should expel them they don’t stop,” Glimmer started, “Bow!”  
“I’m fine, Glimmer, nothing I haven’t faced before y’know.” Bow attempted a smile  
“But you shouldn’t face it.” Adora and Glimmer shouted in unison.  
Adora and Glimmer looked at one another.   
“I’m sorry for earlier. I was in the wrong.” Adora said first  
“No, I was in the wrong, I made an assumption about you based on first impression” Glimmer replied.  
“Bow who attacked you?” Principal Brightmoon asked concernedly  
“Cardin and his gang probably.” Glimmer stated  
“Bow if they attacked you, we will expel them from the school.” Brightmoon said flatly  
“They-they did. They deadnamed me and attacked me.” Bow rubbed his black heart tattoo.  
“Bow you are so brave for telling me this. I hope you understand that this school will support you and hopefully wipe out transphobia and homophobia in this school.” Brightmoon said smiling at him.  
“Thank you Principal Brightmoon.” Bow smiled  
The trio decided to leave the office after talking to Principal Brightmoon about Adora’s first day.   
“So Adora did you attack Cardin and his group?” Glimmer asked  
“Uh, yeah. Don’t tell your mum, I almost got kicked out of Horde High because of my… violent tendencies.” Adora smirked  
“I won’t they deserved it and they won’t be here tomorrow.” Glimmer replied smiling  
As Adora, Glimmer and Bow walked through the school gates she spotted a girl, she had orange skin and freckles on her face. She had a black tattoo on her left arm of two wings surrounding a small dot. She had multiple what seemed to be orange war paint like tattoos on her arms. She was wearing ripped jeans and a Horde High School tank top. As she saw Adora walk past her she smirked.  
“Hey Adora.” She said walking away from the school building.  
“Catra.” Adora murmured.  
“What was that Adora?” Glimmer said   
“Some girl from the Horde. Why is she here?” Adora said to herself.  
“Maybe she escaped just like you.” Glimmer replied  
“No, she wouldn’t she’s Hordak’s favourite.” Adora winced when she said Hordak’s name  
“She’s here now so I guess you’ll have to live with her,” Bow smiled, “You have the best friend squad, so you’ll be fine!”  
“Who’s the best friend squad?” Gllimmer asked  
“Us three of course!” Bow said grandiosely   
“We just met today…” Glimmer laughed  
“We’re the best friend squad!” Bow and Adora both shouted in unison  
“Why do I have to deal with your dumbasses?” Glimmer sighed.  
Adora and Bow laughed as they left to go to their respective homes.  
The next day Adora stepped into the school building to see two girls a blonde girl with lilac eyes and a white flame tattoo on her arm hugging a black haired, yellow eyed girl with a white cat tattoo on her arm.   
“Good morning!” The blonde girl smiled  
“Uh, hey!” Adora said slightly confused at the gesture.   
“You shouldn’t talk to every new girl who walks through the door,” The dark-haired girl laughed, “I’m Blake Belladonna and that’s Yang Xiao Long.”   
“And we’re girlfriends!” Yang shouted   
“She can tell I think.” Blake rolled her eyes.  
“You two are interesting,” Adora smiled, “It was nice to meet you both, I’m Adora by the way.”  
As Adora kept walking through the sea of lockers she spotted Akira and a boy she didn’t recognise kissing.  
She walked over to them and tapped Akira on the shoulder.  
“Aren’t you with Makoto?” Adora asked.  
“Uh, yeah but I’m also with Ryuji.” Akira smirked as a girl walked towards the group  
“Hey, Akira.” The girl smiled as she kissed Akira.  
Adora looked extremely confused and shocked at Akira essentially cheating on his partner in front of them.   
“We’re polyamorous, Adora.” Akira laughed  
“Ah, do none of you have tattoos?” Adora asked  
“One of us does, but he,” Akira made quotation marks with his hands, “Doesn’t believe in the whole abstract idea of soulmates.”  
“I hear you’re talking about me, my love.” A blue haired boy said as he turned the corner and gave Akira a short hug.  
“Some of us have different boundaries and we respect that y’know.” Akira smiled.  
“Now where is Makoto? She’s never late.” The blonde boy pointed out his arm now around the blonde girl’s shoulder.  
“Anyway, I’ve got class it was nice to meet your significant others.” Adora smiled  
She walked into Professor Shirogane’s classroom to see him speaking to another man, his soulmate, she smiled and waited outside of the classroom for the bell to sound.  
As the bell rang the man walked out of the class.  
“Ah, you must be Adora, Takashi tells me that you’re great at Biology. I look forward to seeing you in English. My name is Adam. Yes, he is my husband.” He smiled walking away.  
“Hey Adora.” A voice said from down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will happen when it happens.   
> Thank you for reading!-Athena/Kian

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave Kudos because Kudos are my lifeblood. Leave a comment to tell me what you think and I will be back next week with the next chapter.  
> -Athena/Kian


End file.
